


Sing for me

by Airy (ItsAiryBro)



Series: Say It [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, College Setting, FLIMSY EXCUSE FOR A PLOT, I'm sorry about the toes, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Licking, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a menace, food used for sexy purposes, inopportune humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/Airy
Summary: “Kuroo. Come on,” Daichi rolls his eyes at him. “It’s not the end of the world, okay? We all have had to ask for extension at one point or another. It’s okay.”When Kuroo doesn’t say anything, Daichi huffs. “How about, if you email your professor right now, I’ll draw you a bath and give you a massage?”----Alternate title: Kuroo Tetsurou, the magic tongue, and the bad joke.





	Sing for me

  

Kuroo’s falling asleep where he sits, two textbooks open on his desk and 20 different tabs open on his laptop. The words are beginning to blur together, but he drinks the last of his redbull and resolutely opens another tab, typing in some more keywords that would hopefully help him understand what was on the last three tabs he’d opened, and not make him have to open  _ another _ new tab.

“So the interleukin-2 stimulates the CTLs… and the CTLs recognize the antigens… in this case, those would be--”

His door opens and Kuroo barely spares the room invader a glance, knowing if he takes his eyes off the line he’ll never find it again.

“Kuroo, how long have you been sitting here?” 

“Shhhh go away,” he mumbles, making a rough shooing motion toward the source of the voice with one hand while the other maps the arrows on a diagram of the cell-mediated immune response to tumors. “I need to finish this.”

The person, sadly, doesn't go away. They only come to stand in front of him, and splay one hand on the book, trapping Kuroo’s finger right above the picture of the dendritic cell. 

Kuroo stares at it blankly for a moment before he recognizes who the hand belongs to. He drags his eyes from the broad hand to the delectable forearms, up thick biceps, wide shoulders, all the way till they stopped on the handsome face of one Sawamura Daichi.

“Hello,” he says, trying to free his finger and failing. “I’m busy, Sawamura.”

“When did you last eat?” Daichi looks at him critically before casting a quick glance around. Kuroo tries to kick some of the empty cans of Redbull under his bed. The cans roll around quietly before stopping, none of them under his bed. 

“Kuroo.”

“I ate this morning. I think. And I had a protein bar a couple hours ago.” Kuroo gives him his best charming smile. It has a 40% chance of working on him, usually. 

This time was not one of them, going by how Sawamura’s face darkens in irritation. 

“Kuroo. How many times do I have to tell you, you have to eat at least two meals a day. You cannot just keep drinking Redbulls. Do you want to end up in the hospital?”

Kuroo cringes, hoping Daichi would go away so he can finish up this paper and send it in before the 11:59pm deadline. “Sawamura, please. I have to submit this by midnight.”

Daichi sighs and takes his hand away, and Kuroo wiggles his finger to get the blood flowing again. 

“How much do you have left?” 

“I have to write three more pages, and then I’ll be done.” Saying it out loud hurts, and Kuroo groans and puts his head in his hands. “Oh my god. Three whole pages. I don’t know If I’ll be able to get it done in the next hour. Oh my god, just fucking kill me now Sawamura. Kill me and put me out of my misery. I’m going to be late and Kobayashi-sensei is going to hate me.”

Kuroo moves his hands to the sides of his head so he can massage his temples, feeling Daichi’s considering look on his head. He’s more than a little touched that Daichi came to check up on him, but he also wishes he wasn’t there to see Kuroo in the pits of academic despair. 

“Kuroo, why don’t you just ask for an extension?”

“What!”

Daichi’s eyes widen and he leans away. “Yeesh, what’s that reaction for?”

Kuro stands to desperately clutch Daichi’s shoulders. “Sawamura, I need my professors to respect me, not think I’m some slacker that needs an extension! This was assigned a whole week ago and I can’t email them now saying I haven’t finished it yet! How could you even suggest that? Do you want my professors to hate me?”

Daichi places his own hands on his shoulders and pushes him back down into his chair. Kuroo is so disoriented from standing after so long that his knees buckle with the weakest force.

Traitors.

“Kuroo.” Daichi bends a little so he’s looking straight into Kuroo’s eyes. His hands are still on his shoulders, warm and radiating heat into Kuroo’s sore neck. “You’re a straight-A student taking advanced classes and extra credit work while also being a regular in the volleyball team. You picked up a lab rotation in your second year when most people don’t bother doing it till their last. You’re the last person anyone will associate with the word ‘slacker’.”

Kuroo keeps quiet and listens to Daichi’s soothing voice tell him how good he’s doing. It’s not an everyday event, and he revels in it.

“Isn’t Kobayashi the one whose lab you work in?”

Kuroo nods.

“Email her now. Tell her you’ll send in your work tomorrow night, because you’re not feeling well. If she really is as nice as you say she is, she’ll understand.”

“But my rep--”

“Kuroo. Your professors know you’re a capable student. One request for an extension isn’t going to flush your golden boy status down the drain.” Daichi squeezes his shoulders once before letting go and straightening back up. Kuroo misses the contact immediately. “Just email her an apology. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Kroo can see the logic in his words. Kobayashi sensei  _ was _ nice, and she was always praising him for his diligence, and she probably would let him to take even two or three days if he needed it.

But he  _ hates _ having to ask for an extension. It wasn’t just pride, or his reputation, but the fact that he has to ask to be accommodated for his shortcomings.

“Kuroo. Come  _ on _ ,” Daichi rolls his eyes at him. “It’s not the end of the world, okay? We all have had to ask for extension at one point or another. It’s okay.”

When Kuroo doesn’t say anything, Daichi huffs. “How about, if you email your professor right now, I’ll draw you a bath and give you a massage?”

Now  _ that _ catches his attention.

“Oh, okay then,” Kuroo smirks, opening up his email. “I didn’t know you cared so much about me, Sawamura. Unless this is some sort of ploy to bring my GPA down, in which case I’ll never forgive you ever.”

Daichi rolls his eyes again. “Come find me in the bathroom.”

Kuroo’s having a hard time believing this is actually happening. They’d had that one jerk off session a couple weeks ago, but Daichi had acted like nothing had happened after that, and Kuroo had been too nervous to bring it up again. He did notice Daichi was a little more… hands on with him since then though, casually nudging him aside with a hand on his hip or lower back, or tucking his hair behind his ear for him when Kuroo had his hands full. One time he’d even very deliberately wiped an ink smudge off his cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing  _ slightly _ against his ear lobe.

Kuroo had visibly shuddered. Daichi had looked a little too pleased with himself. Akaashi had  _ definitely _ seen, and he had  _ definitely _ given them a Look(TM), which meant he knew they were doing something pervy but he was going to pretend like he hadn’t seen anything. (Bless Akaashi, honestly)

He doesn’t know what possessed Daichi to come check on him today, and he’s not sure if any naughty times are going to be had, so he tries not to get his hopes up too much. 

He looks over the email quickly for typos, and adds another line about how sorry he is for maximum apologetic effect. 

Once that’s done, he hits send and waits till the ‘message sent’ notification pops up.

Well, that’s that.

He steps out into the common area of his Akaashi’s shared suite and heads straight to the bathroom. 

Before he can open the door, Akaashi’s voice interrupts him. “Sawamura san’s in there.”

Kuro turns and gives him a half-smirk. “I’m aware.”

It’s pretty amazing how Akaashi can convey abject resignation and sheer disbelief even when his face is set into the most neutral expression to exist on the planet.

“Well then,” he says, standing and starting to gather his laptop and notes from the sofa. “I guess I’ll go to Bokuto-san’s room.”  

“You don’t have to leave,” Kuroo says, swallowing down the impulse to tell him that the possibility of anything pervy happening was slim.

_ “I’d rather not stay.” _ Akaashi grimaces and shoves his charger into his bag. “Good night, Kuroo san.”

He doesn’t even slam the door on his way out. What a good kid.

He shrugs and tries the bathroom door, and it opens without protest. A cloud of steam hits him in the face, smelling vaguely like something spicy. 

“Is that… Peppermint?” he asks, walking over to Daichi who’s bent over and swishing his hand in the water.

“Yeah. You had some in your cabinet so I thought might as well.”

“Sawamura, did no one teach you it’s not nice to go around digging in other people’s bathroom cabinets? Invasion of privacy, and all that.”

“What privacy?” He scoffs. “This entire floor is in and out of each other's rooms and bathrooms like it’s a communal space. I think we’re long past privacy.”

Kuroo snorts and tips his head. “Well I guess you have a point there.”

Daichi hums and looks at him. Kuroo looks back.

Daichi raises his eyebrows in question.

Kuroo raises his own in response.

Daichi rolls his eyes and huffs. “Are you going to get in or..?”

“Oh! Right. That,” Kuroo clears his throat and places his hands on the hem of his shirt. He looks up and sees Daichi’s eyes on him, and feels a little awkward. “I know I’m hot, Sawamura, you don’t have to stare. You have my permission to take a picture, if you want.”

Daichi gives him a flat look, but Kuroo can tell he’s trying not to smile because his lips are doing a weird twitchy thing. He waggles his eyebrows at him before taking his shirt off, but the tag on the shirt gets tangled in the chain he’s wearing. 

Daichi snorts. “Okay, you sort yourself out and get in the tub. I’ll be right back.”

“Mmph- Sawamura!” He yelps, finally struggling out of the shirt, but the door closes behind Daichi and he’s left alone with his embarrassment.

He frowns, takes the chain off before completely undressing, and sits in the tub. The water is warmer than he usually prefers, but not too hot. The scent of the peppermint is refreshing and he lets himself breathe and decompress from the stress of the day. He’s been up since 10am, and having spent almost the whole day looking at his laptop, his eyes are burning. He pulls his knees up and rests his head on them, breathing quietly and deeply. 

Where did Daichi go, he wonders, and that opens up the door to many more questions.

Was his flirting really horrible?

Did Daichi actually care for him or did he just feel responsible for the nerd with no self-preservation instincts? He did nag at Oikawa too...

Was he coming back or was all this just a ruse to get him to take a break?

He sighs and decides to just enjoy the bath, if nothing else.

The door opens suddenly and he makes a small ‘eep!’, startled out of his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry, I should have knocked,” Daichi says, and Kuroo notices he has things in his hands. A bottle, and… a box of cut up… fruit?

“What is that?”

“Sliced mangoes. I figured you might be hungry. And there’s absolutely nothing else in your fridge, what kind of life are you living?”

“Um, the life of a college student?”

Daichi doesn’t dignify that with a response. He hands Kuroo the box and settles himself on the edge of the tub behind him, putting his legs in the water. “Scoot closer,” he says, and Kuro shimmies backward with only a small amount of sloshing. Daichi’s knees bracket his shoulders, and Kuroo wants to lean his head on one of them.

“Also I think the mango is Akaashi’s…”

Daichi sighs, and it echoes slightly in the still, steamy interior of the bathroom. “Well, I guess I’ll buy him some tomorrow.”

“Wow Sa’mura, you really care about me huh.”

“And everyday I ask myself  _ why _ .”

“That’s rude and uncalled for.”

There’s a  _ pop _ , a  _ click _ , and then a  _ schlurp _ .

“What the heck are you doing back there,” he asks, looking over his shoulder to see Daichi rubbing his hands together.

“Warming the oil?”

“Oh. Where did you even get massage oil anyway?” 

“Borrowed it from Iwaizumi.”

Kuroo sniffs. “Smells like… what  _ is _ that smell?”

Daichi turns to look at the label on the bottle. “Jasmine coconut oil.”

“Huh.”

Kuroo faces forward again once his curiosity is sated, his hands on his knees. The bathroom is so quiet he can hear the sounds of Daichi’s oil slick hands rubbing together.

Then there are two hot palms on his shoulders, two persistent thumbs at the base of his neck, kneading gently but firmly, and Kuroo’s breath shudders out of him. 

“Okay?” Daichi asks, and Kuroo responds with a high pitched humming noise. Daichi chuckles softly and keeps going, rubbing circular motions down his spine and back up, along his trapezius, and upward, onto his neck. Then his broad hand cups the base of his neck and squeezes gently, and Kuroo groans out loud as his shoulders loosen and warmth begins to build in his gut.

“You’re a literal cat,” Daichi mutters quietly, amusement colouring his voice as he keeps gently rubbing the back of his neck. 

“’Ssat a bad thing?” he asks, bowing his head and hissing softly as Daichi keeps touching him.

“I didn’t say it was.” 

Steady hands move down to Kuroo’s shoulders, calluses catching ever so minutely on his skin. Kuroo’s content to be quiet as Daichi softly hums a tune he can’t quite grasp, touches him with gentle but strong hands and rhythmic, sure movements that coax small gasps and groans out of his mouth.

“Feel better?”

“Hmm, feels very good,” Kuroo mumbles, sitting up straighter and rolling his head around in a circle. Daichi’s hands bury themselves in his hair, scritching softly behind his ears. Kuroo makes a pleased noise. 

Daichi gives his hair one last stroke before he withdraws, legs making small waves in the water as he prepares to stand and get out of the tub.

“Hey.” Kuroo turns and grabs his hand before he can decide if that’s a good idea or not. 

With one leg in the tub, Daichi pauses and gives him a quizzical look.

“Do you wanna… join me?” 

“Do you really want me to?”

“I mean--” Kuroo shrugs “--I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to.”

They stare at each other for a moment, and Daichi steps out of the tub completely. Kuroo lets him go, tells himself he’s not disappointed.

Then Daichi takes off his shirt, and his shorts. He hooks a thumb in the waistband of his boxers and hesitates, looking at Kuroo, as if asking for permission, or privacy.

Kuroo quickly averts his eyes, and tries not to get too flustered. Wasn’t this what he’d wanted anyway?

He scoots backwards again when Daichi steps into the tub, and resolutely keeps his gaze turned away until Daichi’s immersed in the chest-high water. 

“I literally watched you jack off a couple weeks ago,” says Daichi, amusement evident in his voice. 

Kuroo sputters, looking at him with wide eyes, his face warm and voice coming out a little too high pitched. “Well maybe not everyone is as open and shameless about that kind of stuff as you are, Sawamura!” 

Daichi’s brow wrinkles, and he reaches out to gently cuff Kuroo’s chin. “Hey, I was only teasing,” he says, and lets his hand move upward, cupping his jaw and smearing leftover oil on it. “Is… Are you uncomfortable right now?”

Kuroo presses his face into the touch. “I’m not uncomfortable. It’s just kinda surprising how.. Unruffled you are about this stuff. I didn’t think you were the type.”

“You thought I was a prude, didn’t you?”

“I mean, doesn’t everyone? You’re straight-laced Sawamura Daichi, the dad friend, paragon of purity and easily embarrassed by temptations of the flesh.”

Daichi laughs heartily, and Kuroo smiles, pleased. It was a wonderful sound to listen to. “Temptations of the flesh, what the actual fuck.”

“Yeah, well, now I know better.”

His laugh dies down to quiet snickering, and then stops, turning into a considering hum. “Is that.. Is that what everyone really thinks of me?”

“I can’t speak for everyone, but I guess, maybe? You just give off that vibe. I mean you’re roommates with Terushima now, so I’m sure people think he corrupted you somewhat, but if you really want to know, you should ask Oikawa or Suga.”

“I’d rather not.”

“That’s valid.”

They sit quietly, Kuroo hugging his knees to his chest, and Daichi sitting cross-legged with his hands in his lap. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Daichi smiles at him genially and Kuroo snorts.

“I thought it was nice,” he teases, relaxing a little from what he just realizes was a very defensive posture. “You know what makes things awkward? Expectation.”

“That so?”

“What were you expecting we’d do, Sawamura?” Kuro grins at him.

“You’re the one who asked me to stay so I thought you were the man with the plan,” Daichi shrugs. He levels a look on Kuroo that’s amused and fond and smug, with one eyebrow raised and this little half-smirk-half-smile. He doesn’t do that very often, but often enough when he’s talking to Kuroo. It makes Kuroo feel giddy and covetous.

“Excuse me for wanting to simply hang out and smell the peppermint, then.”

Daichi rolls his eyes and hands him the box of fruit from where Kuroo put it down. “The whole reason I got this for you was so you’d eat something.”

Kuroo takes the box from him obediently and pops a decent sized cube of mango in his mouth. It’s cool and juicy and almost too sweet, but he likes it. He’s on his third piece when he notices Daichi’s sharp gaze on his hands and his sugar-sticky fingers.

Now  _ there _ was something for them to do.

He takes a bite out of a bigger piece of mango before holding it out to Daichi, a challenge in his eyes. Daichi doesn’t disappoint (he never does), bending forward a little to take a bite out of the piece in his hand before leaning back, chewing quietly, eyes locked on Kuroo. 

Kuroo puts the rest of it in his mouth and sucks the tips of his index and thumb clean.

A smirk grows on Daichi’s face.

This time, Kuroo chooses a softer looking piece and holds it out. When Daichi bites into it, nectar spills and meanders a lazy path down Kuroo's hand. Daichi chases it with his tongue, eyes on the prize as he diligently makes sure none of the juice gets away from him. 

When Kuroo’s hand is all cleaned up, he looks at Kuroo again and wordlessly opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little so it flattens the plump curve of his lip just a fraction.

Kuroo picks up a smaller cube and presses it gently on Daichi's tongue, and shivers when Daichi closes his lips around his fingers. He lets go of the fruit and waits as Daichi pulls back, showly enough that Kuroo can feel his slightly chapped lips drag on his wet skin.

Kuroo is  _ hard _ .

Daichi sits back and chews deliberately on the fruit, and Kuroo stuffs a couple pieces in his own mouth to mitigate his urge to say words.

Daichi reaches out to place a hand on his knee, and Kuroo watches quietly as he trails his hand down his leg and back up again. “Lean back.”

Kuroo scoots a little so he can stretch his legs out, and Daichi pulls both his feet onto his thighs. Kuroo closes his knees and squirms a little. 

“Everything about you is so  _ long _ ,” Daichi marvels, running his hands up the sides of Kuroo’s thighs and down his calves. “Your toes are the human equivalent of a raccoon's hands,” he chuckles, and Kuroo gasps in mock-offense.

“Wow Sawamura, tell me how you really feel why don’t you?”

Daichi looks at him and maintains eye contact while he lifts Kuroo’s foot higher and bends a little to place a kiss on his ankle.

Kuroo feels his entire body go several degrees hotter. 

Daichi kisses it again, and then licks it with just the tip of his tongue, little kitten licks that make Kuroo’s entire leg tingle like a live wire as he moves from his ankle to the top of his foot, one hand holding his heel while the other runs up and down the calf of Kuroo’s other leg.

Then he smirks slightly, opens his mouth demurely, and closes his lips around Kuroo’s big toe.

“Fucksticks,” Kuroo gasps, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Daichi was sucking on his freaking toe. And he was hot for it. What the fuck. What the ever loving fuck.

Daichi presses his fingers into his foot in a sort of foot massage while he does whatever with his mouth, and Kuroo is panicking because it feels so good but it really shouldn't because  _ toes?? Really?? _ And in his denial blurts, “My foot isn’t a gogurt packet,” then dissolves into laughter because wow, he really actually said that, huh. In the middle of this sexy atmosphere. He really did that.

Daichi pulls off and looks at him incredulously. “Oh my God. I cannot believe you just said that.”

“I mean,” Kuroo chortles, glad that the toe sucking has stopped but also a little sad that the toe sucking has stopped. He decides he's not going to think about it. “It was pretty funny though.”

“Kuroo.” Daichi frowns, and Kuroo feels his stomach sink. “Do you have to deflect your discomfort with dumb jokes even in the middle of sex?”

Kuroo blinks, not at all expecting to be called out like that. “Uh--”

“If you don't like what we're doing you can just tell me. You don’t have to laugh at me.”

Oh no. Oh man. “I’m not! I’m not laughing at you! A- and it's not like I don't like it? The problem is that I do like it.”

Daichi blinks at him. “Why is that- oh, you think it’s gross.”

“It’s-- I mean  _ toes _ ? That’s just-- Sawamura come on. It’s a little weird, even for you.”

“You got off to me putting my _ tongue in your ear  _ but toe sucking is too weird.”

Kuroo keeps quiet and looks away.

Daichi sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“What for? You’re right,” Kuroo mumbles, shrugging.

“Hey,” Daichi says softly, leaning forward and placing his hand on Kuroo’s fist, gently loosening it so he can hold Kuroo’s hand with his thumb pressing into his palm, just like the first time. “I got defensive. It wasn’t nice of me to use your kink against you like that, and I’m sorry.” 

He hadn't been expecting tat apology, and it makes Kuroo feel fuzzy inside. He curls his fingers loosely around Daichi’s thumb. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I was laughing at you. I wasn’t.” 

“Mm.” Daichi presses a kiss to his fingertips and out of all the things that they’ve done tonight, this is the one that makes Kuroo’s heart stutter. “Let’s start over. For future reference, if you don’t like something I’m doing, just tell me to stop.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kuroo nods and leans forward to kiss Daichi’s jaw. He means it as an apology, and perhaps as a question. Daichi tilts his head to the side, humming softly. Kuroo explores his warm skin with his lips and teeth, with soft sucks and softer bites. When Daichi pulls him closer he goes easily, sitting in the cradle of Daichi’s legs while his own are around Daichi’s hips.

Daichi’s hand roams his calves and thighs, his back, his sides. Kuroo pants into his neck as he lets his own hands map out Daichi’s chest and stomach, his broad shoulders and sturdy back, his thick, muscular thighs. 

Daichi groans and catches one of his hands, holding it still while he kisses Kuroo full on the lips. 

Oh yes, now  _ this _ was what he’s been waiting for.

He pushes into the kiss, taking it from teasing and sensual into something more hungry and forceful, and Daichi returns his enthusiasm in equal measure. 

“You taste sweet,” he chuckles, pulling back with a grin when Kuroo goes to kiss him again. He swoops in to nip at his earlobe, and Kuroo gasps. 

“That’s illegal,” Kuroo mutters, tightening his legs around Daichi’s hips and nosing at his neck, breath deliberately slow and deep.

“You’re illegal,” Daichi counters, and they snicker into each others’ skin.

This time when Kuroo tries to kiss him again Daichi lets him, trailing his hands down Kuroo’s chest and stomach before settling at his hips.

“Hey.” He kisses the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. “I want to suck your dick.”

Kuroo almost chokes. “Wow, Sawamura, do you have no delicacy?”

“Tell me how you want to be asked then,” Daichi challenges, and Kuroo opens his mouth before realizing he’s fallen into a trap. 

“Uh--”

“Uh-huh?”

“Un--”

Daichi  _ slowly _ strokes his hands down Kuroo’s hips,  thumbs coming close to the base of his cock but not touching. “Would you like it if I said please?” he’s smiling sweetly, but it’s completely at odds with his teasing, smug tone. “Do you want me to say  _ please _ Kuroo, can I  _ please _ suck your cock?”

“Oh god--”

“I want to make you--”

“Please stop!” Kuroo muffles Daichi’s mouth with his hand, his face so hot he feels like it’s going to peel off. “Okay, okay, yes, you can suck my dick.”

Daichi easily pulls his hand away and grins at him. “I won’t  _ force _ you to do something you  _ don’t want to do-- _ ”

“Sawamura for fuck’s sake,” Kuroo huffs, and Daichi laughs. 

“Sit on the edge. Don’t fall off.” 

“So bossy, and so little faith in me,” Kuroo mumbles, but moves obediently to sit on the lip of the tub, excited already. 

Daichi follows him and puts both hands on Kuroo’s knees. “You okay with this?”

Kuroo bends to give him a kiss, and Daichi returns it. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“Alright then.” Daichi presses on his knees and Kuroo lets them fall open, allowing access to his very hard dick.

Daichi looks at it and licks his lips, and Kuroo feels the coil of heat simmering in his belly turn into a livewire.

Daichi approaches dick sucking with the same kind of confident ease that he does everything else, but Kuroo is still surprised when Daichi strokes him a couple of times before just taking half of him at once.

“Holy--” mother of God, what the fuck. He bites on his knuckles to keep quiet,and keeps his hips still. 

Daichi pulls off Kuroo to lay kisses on his inner thighs, and Kuroo threads his hands into Daichi’s hair to anchor himself. “Don't be quiet,” Daichi coaxes, looking into Kuroo’s eyes while sucking small hickies on the sensitive skin of his thigh. 

“Someone’s gonna--”

“There’s no one around.” He kisses his belly button, and Kuroo bites back a whimper. “I like the sounds you make.”

Kuroo hesitantly lowers his hand, but not too much; he had to be ready to clamp his mouth shut if it gets too weird.

Daichi stretches to give him a kiss on the cheek and nibble at his ear. “Nice. Let me hear you, Kuroo.”

“You evil bastard,” Kuroo mutters, and Daichi chuckles, giving his ear lobe one last nip before going back to his original task. 

This time, Daichi starts out with licking up his cock like a popsicle, and Kuroo lets his hands settle in Daichi’s hair. Eyes closed, Daichi looked like a man immersed in his job, and Kuroo feels light headed just from the image Daichi makes. 

He’d been wondering what Daichi’s magic tongue would feel like around his dick, and reality absolutely blows his daydreams out of the water. Daichi sucks dick like he was born for it, perfect and effortless. His pace is unhurried, his hand working over what his mouth can’t, his mouth so hot and so slick Kuroo doesn’t know what to do with himself except hold on and cuss and moan like he’s dying. He feels his orgasm build with every stroke of his tongue and drag of his wet lips, but then-

Then Daichi swirls his tongue under the head of his cock, focusing right in the little divot in the center, and  _ boy _ .

“Sawa-mura, gonna c-cum if you keep that up,” he warns him, tugging at his hair.

In response, Daichi increases his pace, hitting the spot every so often, before taking his hand off and swallowing his entire length. 

Kuroo comes before he can register what’s happening, toes curling and shaking so hard he feels like he’s going to actually fall apart, but Daichi doesn’t let up.

It’s still good but it’s quickly verging on painful, and Kuroo falls forward, clawing at Daichi’s shoulders. “Ah, S-Dai-ah, too sensitive!” 

Daichi pulls back immediately, hands running soothingly over the sides of his thighs. “Sorry,” he says, kissing at Kuroo’s neck and shoulder as he comes down from a delirious high. “There we go.” His hands move from his thighs to his lower back, and he slowly pulls Kuroo forward, off the tub and onto his lap.

Kuroo gasps like he’s run a marathon, feeling dizzy and  _ too much _ . He vaguely registers the lukewarmness of the water, the fading scent of peppermint, and Daichi’s arms around him, holding him tight against his chest. 

“There we go,” Daichi says again, rubbing his back. “You okay?”

Kuroo nods. When he speaks, his throat feels scratchy. “Yeah. Whew.”

“Yeah.” Daichi laughs softly, petting his hair. “Let’s get you in bed.”

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened ahhaa it was fun to write I guess. Thank you [Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb) For reading this over for me!!!  
> Title from [Say It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZe5K1DN4ec)  
> I really am sorry about the toes.  
> Please let me know how your reading experience went ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm on Twitter @ItsAiryBro


End file.
